1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to cameras and, more specifically, to camera supports.
Photographers frequently use tripods to support a camera in a fixed position both in a studio as well as in the field. Such tripods include a base through which a movable tubular member extends. A pan/tilt head which provides for rotation and angular positioning of the camera is mounted on one end of the tubular member and is connectable to a camera. The base is also provided with three adjustable length legs which are pivotally mounted to the base and extend angularly downward and radially outward therefrom.
While such tripods function effectively to stationarily position a camera, the legs of the tripod extend outward a considerable distance from the camera mounting base when extended to their full length. This poses a problem in crowded area since such legs are exposed to inadvertent contact with people. Such a problem becomes more troublesome when a tripod is used in a residential home to support a video camera or camcorder. When a video camera is mounted on a tripod for filming a large family gathering, for example, in the confined space of a residential home, the outward extension of the tripod legs takes up considerable space which may not be available in such crowded conditions. The tripod legs are also subject to frequent encounters with people which can jar or move the video camera. Further, the outward spread of the legs of a conventional tripod prevents easy access to the camera mounted on the tripod by a handicapped person in a wheelchair or bed.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a camera support which securely supports a camera in a fixed position; but which takes up less space than previously devised camera supports. It would also be desirable to provide a camera support which provides adjustable and variable positioning of a camera. It would also be desirable to provide a camera support which is adjustable in length. It would also be desirable to provide a camera support which is collapsible into a small shape for easy storage and/or transport. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a camera support which provides easy access to the camera mounted thereon, especially by a handicapped person in a wheelchair or bed.